


Salt

by ridgeline



Series: Clean [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 从早上就开始下雨，到了傍晚，房间里面到处都弥漫着一股缺乏通风的味道。伊欧菲斯的左腿从昨天开始就不太对劲。他吃了两倍剂量的止痛药，然后打了两针，之后就一直躺在床上，裹着毯子睡觉。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Clean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Salt

从早上就开始下雨，到了傍晚，房间里面到处都弥漫着一股缺乏通风的味道。伊欧菲斯的左腿从昨天开始就不太对劲。他吃了两倍剂量的止痛药，然后打了两针，之后就一直躺在床上，裹着毯子睡觉。

一整天，伊欧菲斯都蜷缩成一团，痉挛的腿抵着墙壁。他一开始觉得热，不停地出冷汗，然后又觉得冷，缩在毯子里面发抖。一直到维农下班回来，他都还在半睡半醒，感觉好像躺在湿热的泥浆里面。

维农开了门，然后开了灯。他叫醒了伊欧菲斯，要他下楼吃饭，之后就自顾自离开了。伊欧菲斯花了好一会儿才勉强爬下床。他挣扎着脱掉汗湿的T恤和短裤，左手抓着右手的手臂，茫然地看着窗外，突然不确定自己在哪里。

外面的天已经黑了，但是还在下雨，细密的寒气覆盖在他的皮肤上。

伊欧菲斯换了一件T恤，再笨拙地套上牛仔裤。他下了楼，比平时瘸得更厉害。

客厅没有开灯，电视也关着。维农在厨房里面忙碌，没有回头。伊欧菲斯费力地蹒跚到沙发前。他感觉想吐，眼前发黑，想起自己大概忘了吃早饭和午饭。等终于爬上沙发，伊欧菲斯习惯性地打开了电视。他坐在那儿，电视屏幕的光照在他脸上。

之后，他一定是走神或者睡着了，因为当维农叫他的时候，晚饭已经做好了。伊欧菲斯眨了眨眼，抗拒地看向餐桌。他看到了装在一个大碗里面的意大利面和炸南瓜花，感到胃里开始翻搅。

“算了，”他说，摇了摇头，“我没胃口。”

维农看了他一眼，然后走了过来。

“腿不舒服？”维农问道。

伊欧菲斯摇了摇头，感觉厌烦。

维农蹲了下来，他卷起伊欧菲斯的裤腿，然后审视。他伸出手，摩挲拆除钢钉后留下的疤痕。

“这里？”他问道。

伊欧菲斯依然摇头。

维农的手指在那个区域探寻。他按到一个地方，伊欧菲斯打了个寒战，嘶声溢出他的牙齿。

“神经损伤？”维农问道。

“后遗症，”伊欧菲斯说，挠了挠脸颊，不想告诉他太多。

维农点头，站了起来。

“等会给你按摩，”他说，“会舒服一点。”

伊欧菲斯没有回答。

维农独自吃了晚饭，然后洗碗。伊欧菲斯半睡半醒地看着电视，他又一次昏昏欲睡，同时觉得有点冷。恍惚间，伊欧菲斯反复抚摸残疾的腿，缓解疼痛。作呕的感觉像是某种漂浮在电视背景音里的东西。他的喉头抽动。过了一会儿，他彻底睡着了。

维农再次叫醒他的时候，厨房的灯已经关了。伊欧菲斯昏沉地看着他，然后低下头，寻找拖鞋。黑暗中，客厅里所有的东西都只剩下一个深蓝色的轮廓，反射着被静音了的电视屏幕的光线。维农一动不动，看着他穿上拖鞋，再挣扎着站起来。

伊欧菲斯站着，颤抖着，无数黑点在他眼前闪烁。

“我要睡觉了，”维农说，“上楼去吧。”

伊欧菲斯没有回答，也没有移动。过了好一会儿，等他不再恶心和颤抖的时候，他抬起头，看向厨房。然后他几乎无意识地蹒跚向前，走进厨房，然后打开冰箱。他的肚子咕哝作响。烟雾报警器在他头顶斜上方的地方闪烁，像一只正在监视他的眼睛。伊欧菲斯的手指掠过装在特百惠包装盒里的意大利面，另外一盒土豆沙拉，昨天剩下的橄榄意大利腊肠批萨，番茄酱和减脂沙拉酱。冷气喷在他的脸上，浸透了他的指尖，他不知道自己在找什么。

“你在找什么？”维农说。

在冰箱的冷光里面，伊欧菲斯盯着托架上的剩菜，突然感觉自己透不过气来。他摇晃着头，用手捂住嘴。在指缝之间，他还是能闻到氟利昂和腊肠的味道。

他剧烈地喘息，一直到肺里的氧气被消耗殆尽。黑暗逐渐吞噬了他的视野。恶心的感觉依然存在，但是逐渐被熟悉的、美妙的晕眩感替代。

维农伸出手，把他扶到餐桌旁边，让他坐下。

伊欧菲斯盯着桌子，继续喘息了一会儿。在他的眼角余光里面，维农烧了一壶水，然后打开橱柜，拿出一条面包。伊欧菲斯看着维农拆开塑料包装，用刀子切了三片，然后打开烤面包机，把面包片放进去，设好时间。烟雾警报器依然在墙上安静地闪烁，看着伊欧菲斯。伊欧菲斯松开手，抓着桌子。光滑的木料贴着他的手指。他感觉很厌倦，但是他的喉咙只发出了微弱的咕哝声。

沉默中，维农继续洗茶杯，然后是盘子，一个大的，一个小的。伊欧菲斯低下头，把脸枕在手臂上。

_叮。_ 吐司从烤面包机里面弹了出来。

维农在吐司上切了两刀，然后装在盘子里面，一起端过来的还有他惯用的那个小碟子，里面是半融化的黄油，加了蜂蜜。

伊欧菲斯瞪着放在他面前的食物，再看向维农。

“我想你应该能吃这个，”维农说，把一个茶杯放在他的盘子旁边。

伊欧菲斯又瞪着盘子里面的吐司，然后耸了耸肩。

他拿起吐司，咬了一口，烤得不够脆。接着，他拿起餐刀，刮了一点黄油。伊欧菲斯皱着眉头，看了一眼黄油里融化的蜂蜜，还是抹到了吐司上面。

他又咬了一口，比他预想的好吃。

维农一边注视着他，一边喝茶，没有说话。

伊欧菲斯吃了两片，把剩下的一片留在盘子里面。他还是有点想吐，但是一如既往，饥饿之后吃甜食，一开始会觉得满足，但是之后嘴里都会出现一股腐烂的酸味。他用茶把那个味道冲下去，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，依然喘息着，微微发抖。

维农留在厨房里面洗碗。伊欧菲斯没有等他，径直上了楼。

一次一步，他抓着扶手，告诉自己。

又过了一会儿，黑暗中，在伊欧菲斯的背后传来了脚步声，平稳而且不慌不忙。

他听着，没有回头。

等进了房间，伊欧菲斯在床边坐下。房间里面依然弥漫着缺乏通风的气味，混合着汗水的酸臭和疼痛的气味。他举起双手，捂住脸，疲倦地呻吟了一声，感觉恐惧。别疼了，他想，足够了。

维农走进了房间。

“躺下，”他说。

伊欧菲斯没有动，然后过了差不多一分钟，他爬上床，躺下，看着天花板。

维农在床边上坐下，他脱了鞋，然后侧过身，抬起伊欧菲斯的腿，把两条大号浴巾垫在下面。维农拿了一瓶油，他拧开盖子，然后在手里倒了一点，接着把这只手覆盖在伊欧菲斯再次痉挛的腿上。伊欧菲斯颤抖了一下，但是没有动。他又看了一眼天花板，然后闭上独眼，右胳膊横过眼睛。维农开始按摩他疼痛的肌肉。先是紧绷的、让人作呕的绞痛，然后是持久的、仿佛被牙齿咬住了一样的钝痛。伊欧菲斯咬住脸颊内部，努力不发出声音。

过了好一会儿，也许十五分钟，也许半个小时。缓缓地，他开始感觉僵硬的腿松弛了下来，肌肉发烫。余痛依然在肌腱之间隐约地跳动，但是好了很多。

“你应该去做理疗，”维农说。

伊欧菲斯没有回答。

又过了一会儿，维农用毛巾擦干净了伊欧菲斯的腿。他起身，伊欧菲斯睁眼，看向维农，几乎有点渴望他能再按摩一会儿。不过伊欧菲斯什么也没有说，只是躺在那里。

“我去睡觉了，”维农说，面无表情，拿着脏毛巾。

“有什么事情叫我，”他补充。

伊欧菲斯看着他，然后看向一边。

维农离开了。

门再次关上，反锁。

伊欧菲斯闭上眼睛。

FIN


End file.
